


Let's not fall in love

by Dyadra



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Falling In Love, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Resulta increíble que todas las personas que me invitaban a fiestas cada fin de semana, se ofrecían a beber conmigo, me saludaban y alagaban en eventos sociales y juraban que podía contar con ellas habían desaparecido cuando mi fama se volvió en mi contra. Comparo esa cosa con una gran torre que, a pesar de lo grande que la construyas, puede caerte en la cabeza de un momento a otro. Y no, a nadie le interesan las ruinas.(fanfic ubicado luego del escándalo de drogas de T.O.P con la ex aprendiz de YG)
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Como habrán visto en la sinopsis, este fanfic se ubica luego del escándalo de drogas de T.O.P con la ex aprendiz de YG. Vale la pena explicar varios aspectos para que todo esto se entienda:  
> 1\. El narrador es T.O.P.  
> 2\. Se trata de un universo alterno donde existen los soulmates.  
> 3\. No existe el servicio militar.  
> 4\. Utilicé poemas breves de la era Joseon a modo de epígrafes en cada capítulo. Por si a alguien le interesa, la referencia es la siguiente: Filinich, M., & Hwang, Tae-jun. (2005). _Aroma del Este: Antología de la poesía clásica coreana, sijo_ (1a ed.). México, D.F. Seul: El Colegio de México, Centro de Estudios de Asia y África Korea Literature Translation Institute. 
> 
> Gracias por leer esto, me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo.

“Cuando se enferma un árbol aún frondoso, nadie busca su cobijo.

Bajo su exuberante fronda, todos los paseantes han descansado.

Ahora que se cayeron sus hojas y se quebraron sus ramas,

ni siquiera un pájaro en él se sienta”.

—Jeong Cheol.

Me llevo la taza de café a los labios y bebo un sorbo. Amargo. A decir verdad, después de beber seis tazas de lo mismo desde esta mañana, lo único que puedo pensar es “amargo”. Hace unos meses que el café a perdido sabor para mí, incluso el vino. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y miro a mi alrededor. Si hablamos de personas, la casa de mis padres está vacía, no considero mi presencia demasiado significativa. Me pregunto qué tanto me asemejo a ella.

El teléfono en la pared comienza a sonar y estiro el brazo para tomarlo. Mi madre me saluda al otro lado de la línea y, luego de preguntar si he desayunado, quiere saber qué planeo hacer hoy. Antes de que pueda responder, vuelve a decir que llame a mis amigos, que salga a comer o a caminar. Lo dice a diario. Tardo unos minutos en convencerla de que tengo muchas ganas de leer un libro y termina cediendo. Probablemente tenga en el rostro esa mueca graciosa que hace cuando no le doy la razón. Termino la llamada y meto la mano en mi bolsillo, encuentro mi celular y miro la agenda de contactos solo por hacer algo. La mitad de mis miembros está en el extranjero y la otra mitad en filmaciones, la mayoría de la gente que me conoce no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo desde el incidente. Tiene sentido, es decir, deben proteger su imagen pública.

Resulta increíble que todas las personas que me invitaban a fiestas cada fin de semana, se ofrecían a beber conmigo, me saludaban y alagaban en eventos sociales y juraban que podía contar con ellas desaparecieron cuando mi fama se volvió en mi contra. Comparo esa cosa con una gran torre que, a pesar de lo grande que la construyas, puede caerte en la cabeza de un momento a otro. Y no, a nadie le interesan las ruinas.

Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y atravieso la casa hacia mi habitación, tomo mi abrigo, cartera, celular y salgo hacia la calle sin esperar encontrarme con algo que valga la pena.


	2. Capítulo 1. Invierno

“Vago en el camino, porque no sé por dónde tengo que ir.

¡Hay muchos caminos por este, oeste, sur y norte!

Oiga, el que va delante, ¿cuál es el buen camino?”

-Anónimo.

Cierro con llave la puerta de mi casa, aún me pone nervioso no hacerlo; la guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo. 21 de diciembre, el invierno inicia oficialmente, aunque no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que hubo primavera. Echo a andar con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro oculto bajo la bufanda. El frío cala hasta los huesos y me pregunto cuántos abrigos necesitaría para dejar de sentirlo. Camino despacio y así puedo mirar la calle con mayor detenimiento… es estrecha, empedrada y rodeada de casas tradicionales amuralladas, vacía… pero hay algo en la intersección de esa pared y el suelo: una planta diminuta. Me pregunto cuánto trabajo le habrá costado crecer en un espacio tan angosto y cuál será realmente la duración de su vida. Sonrío de medio lado sin que fuera realmente visible el gesto y la respuesta que aparece en mi mente parece apropiada para muchas otras preguntas que buscan hacerse espacio. Así han sido los últimos días, preguntas y más preguntas con pocas o nulas respuestas, no muy favorables, debo decir.

Las llamadas no cesan. Todos creen que entienden lo que estoy pensando, la razón por la que no quiero verlos, incluso se ofrecen a hacer algo. A todos les he respondido lo mismo: no. La última persona que dijo que me ayudaría no hizo un gran trabajo y me metí en problemas.

Últimamente me pregunto qué sentido tiene realmente salir de casa, llevar la bufanda para cubrirme el rostro en lugar de protegerme del frío. Si bien se trata de un pueblo pequeño con una gran cantidad de adultos mayores, me habría encantado poder salir del país, pero todos habrían dicho que estoy huyendo. ¿Tendría que hacerlo? ¿Huir de qué? Eso no importa, estoy aquí. Mi madre sigue preocupada, menciona varias veces que debería dejarlo todo, pero no quiero hacerlo, ¿de qué serviría todo el esfuerzo hasta ahora? Ayer me pregunté por qué había llegado hasta aquí, todo parece más frágil de lo que creí. ¿Por qué? Pasé de querer ser visto por todos a alguien a quien nadie quiere ver. Ni siquiera yo.

Acelero el paso. Llego al final de la calle y me encuentro con dos vías. Debe ser una broma. De algún modo las dos calles me parecen iguales, ¿cómo escoger el camino correcto? ¿Hay un camino correcto o simplemente no importa? Además, ¿correcto para qué? No hay un propósito específico para seguir andando y no volver sobre mis pasos; sin embargo, escucho un par de voces animadas que conversan acerca de algo que no me quedo a escuchar, estoy demasiado ocupado avanzando a zancadas hacia la calle de la derecha; ésa que está vacía. No es nada personal, solo no me interesa mirar a nadie. Tardo un poco en notar que sigo avanzando a zancadas. Aminoro el paso gradualmente y me detengo al final de la calle. Estoy en el puerto.

Me recargo en la esquina al final de la calle, me cruzo de brazos y miro con detenimiento los barcos pesqueros que se mecen en el agua. Los pescadores bajan cajas pesadas y bolsas grandes, hay mujeres vendiendo pescado y pocos compradores. Me pregunto si podría ser un pescador… abordaría un barco y trabajaría por horas en altamar… tal vez mi única preocupación sería pescar. Entonces siento una curiosa sensación en el estómago: tengo hambre. Pienso en acercarme a alguien y preguntar por un lugar para comer, pero no quiero terminar en un restaurante atestado de gente. Tal vez busque una tienda de conveniencia y compre kimbap empaquetado.

Un barco está llegando. Se detiene, los tripulantes lo amarran y la fila de compradores ya está esperando. Varios hombres bajan cajas medianas para entregarlas a los hombres que forman la fila, cada vez más corta. Al final hay un niño con un carrito de madera donde seguramente pondrá sus cajas. El hombre del barco grita al niño, éste busca algo en sus bolsillos, luce desesperado. Una mujer llega corriendo y se interpone entre ambos, da dinero al hombre y recibe las cajas para luego ponerlas en el carrito y retirarse. Me pregunto por qué el dinero tiene el poder de tranquilizar a las personas, lo he visto demasiadas veces. Mi estómago gruñe otra vez. Decido cruzar el puerto y, si aparece un lugar que parezca agradable, comer.

El frío se siente con más fuerza en este lado del pueblo. Llama mi atención la enorme invisibilidad que siento, soy un fantasma. Acomodo mi abrigo con satisfacción por el éxito logrado. Hay una anciana vendiendo pescado que tampoco nota mi presencia. Mi teléfono vibra y me detengo. No quiero responderle a nadie, de todas maneras, sé quién llama; espero que se muera. No sé por qué aún tengo mi teléfono celular. Me acerco al borde del camino y miro el agua extenderse frente a mí. En algún momento lucía tentador dejarse caer; sin embargo, ahora no sé cómo luce la idea. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas al agua. Lo imagino hundiéndose y llegando al fondo; lo único que me hace sentir un poco culpable es que estoy contribuyendo a la contaminación de las aguas nacionales.

Un olor interesante llega hasta mi y no puedo evitar voltear en busca de su origen. Estoy de frente a varios locales de comida y otras cosas, pero no viene de ninguno de ellos. Me acerco un poco, intentando encontrar el olor. ¿Qué es? Llego al frente de una escalera que da a un primer piso, ubicada en medio de dos locales de artesanías. Miro alrededor y decido subir.

Arriba me encuentro con lo que se calificaría como una fonda. Se trata de un comedor pequeño con nueve mesas alargadas y cuatro más pequeñas, las ventanas no son demasiado grandes y la color gastado de las paredes no se ve tan mal gracias a las pinturas de paisajes cuya técnica emula de algún modo a los impresionistas occidentales. Pero hay una en especial que atrae mi atención, el lugar parece familiar. ¿Busan? No. ¿Dónde?

Entonces me veo a mí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos cuando tenía cinco años, sentado en una roca lisa. El mar acababa de llevarse mi pequeña bolsita de galletas. En ese momento mi madre llega hasta mí y dice que mi vida no depende de una bolsa de galletas. Eso era verdad, una bolsa de galletas no debería determinar mi estado de ánimo o mis ganas de entrar al mar y arrebatarle mi bolsita; sin embargo, si se trata de las galletas que hizo mi abuela tres días antes, la cosa cambia, es decir, mi abuela había muerto esa mañana.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta una voz femenina.

Me sobresalto, mis ojos arden y volteo con violencia hacia mi nueva interlocutora. Durante un segundo registro los rasgos faciales de quien tengo en frente en una creencia desesperada de que debería reconocerla. Los ojos grandes, la nariz pequeña y redondeada, los labios delgados y el flequillo disparejo sobre la frente, el cabello corto y castaño… no sé quién es, pero eso no es relevante. De todas las personas con las que me he cruzado esta tarde, ésta es la primera a la que observo realmente, pero más importante que eso: es la primera que me ve.

—No— respondo sin pensarlo.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo, pero se ve interrumpida por el vergonzoso sonido que hace mi estómago. Me llevo la mano derecha al abdomen por puro reflejo y ella ríe.

—La sopa de kimchi es fabulosa.

Desvío la mirada y asiento.

—Suena bien.

Me siento en una mesa al fondo del lugar, el hecho de que esté casi vacío es reconfortante. Miro alrededor mientras espero y me doy cuenta de que la mujer que me habló es la única mesera del lugar, se trata de una de las pocas chicas jóvenes que he visto en el pueblo. Va y viene de una mesa a otra, a la barra, a la caja registradora. Puedo notar que tiene lindas piernas, son bonitas sin necesidad de ser demasiado delgadas tal como las de varias actrices o cantantes que conozco. Tiene un cuerpo promedio, una estatura promedio y a pesar de eso, su sencillez parece brillante.

Ella me trae un tazón con sopa de kimchi y otro de arroz, aparte de los pequeños platitos tradicionales. El olor de la sopa es justo el que me llevó a subir la escalera.

—¿De quién son las pinturas?— pregunto, quizá con demasiada brusquedad.

—Son bastante malas, ¿no?

—Me gustan. El impresionismo no es mi favorito, pero creo que tienen potencial.

Las palabras brotan naturalmente sin dejar de mirar la comida, en cuanto le quito los ojos de encima, me encuentro con los de ella, incrédulos.

—Me aseguraré de que el artista lo sepa. Ahora dime— se sienta en la silla frente a mí—. ¿Cuál es tu historia? No sé si lo has notado, pero te vez bastante mal.

Así me siento, pienso.

—¿Hablas con todos los comensales?

—No todos los días aparece alguien que definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con pescado.

Sonrío sin querer. Es la primera sonrisa sincera que veo en mucho tiempo.

—Tiene sentido. Aunque lamento decirte que no tengo una historia interesante qué compartir.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que contarla ahora— comenta antes de levantarse.

Nunca me dijo quién era el artista.

Termino la comida y miro a mi alrededor en busca de la mesera para pedir la cuenta. Ella no está. Solo la perdí de vista unos minutos. ¿Cómo se supone que pague? Me levanto y avanzo hacia la caja registradora, metro y medio antes de llegar, ella sale por la puerta de la cocina, al otro lado de la barra; lleva una caja de cartón con algo que tintinea conforme ella camina y me pregunto si debería ayudarla, no parece quejarse. Doy un paso con intención de hacer algo, pero ella me detiene al decir:

—Yo puedo sola— dice como si cantara.

—¿Quién dijo que te ayudaría?— pregunto.

—Perfecto.

La chica pone la caja sobre el mostrador, a un costado de la caja registradora. Me acerco hasta allá y ella me mira con algunas gotas de sudor perlándole el rostro. ¿Intenta adivinar mis intenciones?

—La cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Por favor— asiento.

—Enseguida.

La cantidad me parece increíblemente baja, a pesar de que no ordené demasiado. Le pregunto a ella por qué es tan poco y lo único que me dice es que vuelva pronto.

—Por cierto— sigue—, el mirador del faro resulta un buen lugar para pensar, no hay mucha gente a esta hora.

—Gracias.

Efectivamente, el mirador es un lugar tranquilo. Veo el anochecer fuera de casa por primera vez en un tiempo. He estado aterrado de que alguien me reconozca y me señale por lo que sucedió. Todos dicen que no debo sentirme mal, pero nadie entiende lo que se siente. No puedo decir que sea un acto irrelevante, supongo que mi error fue confiar en quien no debía y el acto en sí; sin embargo, el odio repentino de quienes previamente decían ser mis amigos, la mirada de decepción de la gente que me admiraba y las lágrimas de mi madre son demasiado pesados. Me pregunto si todo vale la pena. Me pregunto si no poder salir en público libremente tiene sentido. Es gracioso que el precio de tener una vida pública sea no tener una vida, no una real. Nosotros no podemos errar y aprender de ello, caminamos con sandalias de cartón en un suelo minado. Sandalias de cartón muy costosas, pero de cartón a final de cuentas. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir una vida? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿Realmente quiero algo diferente?

Esta mañana no creí que salir a la calle sería tan buena idea. Es refrescante de algún modo. No estoy feliz o emocionado, solo tranquilo. Quizá los antidepresivos están haciendo efecto, es decir, llevo varios meses yendo a terapia, medicándome y… quizá al fin estoy consiguiendo algo. Tal vez el aire realmente ayuda. No lo sé. Quizá la comida fue muy buena.

Aun así, podría quedarme aquí toda la noche, si así la sensación de tranquilidad perdura. La última vez duró unas horas antes de que el vacío y la ansiedad volvieran. Elimino eso de mi cabeza y me levanto. No puedo quedarme, la noche ya está avanzada.

Mientras camino de vuelta a casa, pienso en lo mucho que significa no tener celular. Podría incluso quitar la conexión a internet en casa. Mi terapeuta ha dicho que no pierda el contacto con mis amigos, pero ahora que pienso en ello, mis verdaderos amigos saben en dónde encontrarme. Estoy harto de que todos me llamen o envíen mensajes y pregunten si ya estoy bien, si vamos a fiestas, incluso piden dinero o favores especiales. Odio a todos por eso, pero la odio más a ella y a su abogado.

Está bien. Llevo un par de semanas en este pueblo y no he dejado de pensar en Seúl y todo lo que hay allá. Aquí el cielo es diferente y soy casi invisible. _Casi_ , solo una persona ha podido verme. Y no estoy molesto por ello.

El café matinal sabe menos amargo que los anteriores. ¿Por qué será? Llevo varios días acudiendo al mismo pequeño restaurante a comer, incluso pasé ahí la navidad e intercambié dos palabras con un par de pescadores. Este es el primer día del año y el hecho de que el café parezca menos amargo parece un buen augurio. Me visto y preparo para salir. Volveré a ese lugar.

El camino al puerto parece más corto conforme avanzan los días. Quizá porque tengo algo qué hacer. Subo la escalera y no encuentro a la chica mesera de siempre, en su lugar, una mujer mayor está sirviendo las mesas. Le pregunto y dice que “Hee Seol” está enferma. Al menos ahora sé su nombre. Nunca se lo he preguntado porque eso implicará que yo le diga el mío; no quiero tener nombre por un tiempo. Un nombre es pesado. Por otro lado, aún sin nombres hemos podido conversar un poco sobre cosas pequeñas. Me pregunto por qué es fácil hablar con ella.

Ordeno lo mismo de siempre y mientras espero a que esté listo, contrasto la visión cotidiana de la chica de siempre con la de la mujer mayor. Me pregunto por qué está enferma y si yo podría ayudarla a pesar de que no sé nada acerca de enfermedades. ¿Vendrá mañana? Me traen la comida y, apenas la pruebo, me doy cuenta de que tiene un sabor diferente.

Es la mañana del 6 de febrero y he dado tres vueltas en la cama. Anoche volví a rechazar invitaciones a cenar, incluso me contaron de una apuesta para ver quién puede sacar a Choi Seung Hyun de su exilio autoimpuesto. Me parece gracioso.

Desde que decidí ir a comer al mismo sitio todos los días, no me he saltado las comidas. Mi madre debería estar contenta. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez me gusta comer en ese lugar ninguna persona me hará preguntas acerca de mi opinión profesional sobre los nuevos grupos musicales para publicarla en Twitter más tarde, nadie me pedirá una fotografía para presumir en Instagram, nadie me preguntará algo embarazoso para publicarlo en Facebook como una historia interesante. En ese pequeño lugar no soy un objeto curioso, soy una persona como cualquier otra.

Cierro los ojos, aún acostado, y pongo las manos detrás de mi cabeza. Visualizo mentalmente el pequeño restaurante, tal como lo veo desde la mesa del rincón. Recuerdo con precisión la caja registradora y el menú sobre el mostrador de los postres. Incluso recuerdo las manchas imposibles de quitar de los manteles. Pero lo que aparece en todas mis evocaciones, es la silueta de la mesera llamada Hee Seol. Me pregunto por qué.

A estas alturas de la estación, pienso que el frío debería disminuir. Pero falta un mes para que el invierno termine. Camino de vuelta a casa luego de mi visita diaria al restaurante. La dueña del lugar, una señora de sesenta años con toda la lucidez del mundo dice que, si quiero, podría adoptarme. Sonreí con ganas y le dije que era muy amable, pero a mi madre no le gustaría.

Guardo con cuidado la pequeña bolsita de plástico que contiene una gran galleta de chocolate. Espero que no se rompa. Hee Seol dijo que mañana no estará en el restaurante, así que quería darme una galleta de San Valentín desde hoy. Es preocupante, mañana la comida sabrá diferente. Todos los jueves sabe diferente.

Llego a casa y en el buzón hay tres invitaciones a fiestas de San Valentín. No iré a ninguna de ellas. La única fiesta a la que salí fue la boda de Young Bae, es lo único que podría sacarme de casa. Me da algo de envidia su caso, encontró a su alma gemela hace unos años por pura casualidad y ahora son felices. Me pregunto si encontraré la mía, pero no he sentido las famosas chispas de electricidad que recorren el cuerpo hasta el corazón cuando se toca a alguien. Quizá sea mejor así, es más cómodo.

Saco las invitaciones del buzón, las parto por la mitad y las dejo en el contenedor de la basura antes de entrar a casa. Me quito los zapatos en la entrada y ocurre de nuevo. Mi respiración se hace pesada. No he tomado las pastillas en dos días, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. La falta de aire hace que me lleve una mano a la garganta y con la otra me apoye en la pared. Siento el cuerpo pesado y parece que la casa se hace más grande con cada paso que doy hacia mi habitación en busca de las pastillas. Abro la puerta de un tirón y no me preocupo por cerrarla. El frasco está sobre la mesa de la noche, me mira como si se riera en mi cara por no poder pasar más de dos días sin él. Odio esa cosa. Odio depender de ella. Me odio a mí mismo por necesitarla. Todos los días veo a la gente del restaurante reír entre ellos y pasarla bien, quisiera saber si son tan felices como parecen. ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿Por qué a mí se me negó eso? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien les dé ánimos a todos? ¿Quién me dará ánimos a mí? El nudo en la garganta me impide tragar saliva. Caigo al suelo y no siento el golpe que me acabo de dar en el brazo. Las mismas preguntas están volviendo y las mismas malditas respuestas que… No. Algo había sido diferente esa tarde. Quizás algo estaba siendo diferente desde hace unas semanas. Me siento irritado. Ya no puedo decir que me he marginado a mí mismo en este sitio, ya no puedo decir que estoy mejor sin nadie cerca porque ella aparece en cuanto lo pienso. La prueba está en esa galleta. Incluso mis amigos creen que es difícil hablarme, pero esa mujer lo hace como si… como si fuera normal. No me molestaba hace unos minutos, pero ahora lo hace. Ella hace preguntas, me da galletas, sonríe cada vez que llego y yo no quiero nada de eso. No quiero ser visto. Y no sé por qué.

Tomo el frasco de pastillas, saco la dosis correcta y luego de tomarla, me quedo dormido en el sofá. Esa noche no hay nada en mis sueños, pero podría jurar que en algún momento escuché: “Estarás bien”.

Es 20 de marzo y casi se cumplen tres meses desde la primera vez que vine a este lugar. Ha cambiado un poco, las paredes fueron pintadas hace dos días. A decir verdad, llegué en el momento en que empezaban a sacar las brochas y rodillos, la dueña me dijo que si ayudaba a pintar las paredes tendría comida gratis ese día. Siendo sincero, el aliciente fue que la comida la prepararía Hee Seol porque el cocinero no podía ir. Y yo tenía curiosidad. Después de estar molesto por su intromisión en mi vida, me dio curiosidad saber por qué ella se comportaba de ese modo. Por qué se acercaba a mí y por qué yo estaba permitiéndolo. No lo he terminado de resolver. Mis lapsos de ansiedad han disminuido un poco y eso también me inquieta. Se supone que la ansiedad y la depresión son una enfermedad o algo así. Me pregunto si también es correcto hablar de una cura. Y me pregunto por qué no está embotellada. Pero también quiero saber en qué consiste curar a una persona en ese estado, ¿se le trae a la realidad? ¿Se le inserta de nuevo en su papel en la sociedad de manera que deje de quejarse? ¿Qué significa realmente curar a alguien?

Hoy el lugar está casi vacío porque es más temprano que de costumbre. Mientras como, Hee Seol parece muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, se inclina sobre la barra y a ratos se lleva un lápiz de color a los labios en un gesto pensativo. Quiero preguntarle qué hace, pero quizá piense que soy un entrometido. Dejamos los honoríficos el día de la pintura, aunque ayer fue jueves, así que no he vuelto a hablarle y no sé cómo iniciar. ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?

Ella levanta la mirada y yo bajo la mía.

—Tienes una mirada muy penetrante, ¿te lo han dicho?— dice ella.

—Algunas veces— respondo—. ¿Qué haces?

Si ya habíamos empezado la conversación, podía aprovechar para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Nada importante.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Ella sonríe, toma su cuaderno y se acerca hasta mi mesa.

—¿Quieres saber?

Me muestra el cuaderno y me doy cuenta de que es un retrato de un hombre comiendo fideos. Ese hombre soy yo.

—Qué atractivo— exclamo antes de entender lo que significa—. Espera un segundo, ¿las pinturas…?

—Son mías— dice antes de sentarse frente a mí—. ¿Sorprendido? No solo soy buena cocinera, puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Miro el dibujo con más atención y me doy cuenta de que no está terminado.

—Le falta algo aquí.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil dibujar en secreto a un modelo que no deja de mirarme— sonríe misteriosa y pregunta en voz baja—: soy muy guapa, ¿no es cierto?

Suelto una carcajada para hacerla enfadar y niego con la cabeza.

—No demasiado.

Ella ríe con ganas y estira las manos para recuperar su cuaderno. Se lo entrego y le digo que no voy a moverme esta vez. Una hora después, el retrato está terminado y su mirada de suficiencia me hace sentir satisfecho también.

Una sensación extraña comienza a invadirme la garganta y me asusta tener una crisis fuera de casa, pero no se trata de eso. Acabo de notar algo importante. Creo que estoy enamorado.


	3. Capítulo 2. Primavera.

“Si te veo, no te quiero, y si no te veo, sufro.

Si no hubieras nacido o no te hubiera conocido…

Más bien, antes muero, para que me extrañes.”

-Go Kyeong Myeong.

¿Qué significa estar enamorado? ¿Cómo es? Ni siquiera es necesario enamorarse, en un mundo como éste, cada uno encuentra a su alma gemela y el amor llega solo, ¿no es cierto? Además, si uno se encuentra con esta persona, sería raro decirle que se está enamorado de alguien más. Quizá resultaría ofensivo. ¿Se puede rechazar a tu alma gemela? ¿Cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias? Nunca he conocido a alguien que lo haya hecho. De cualquier manera, no puedo estar enamorado; no porque crea que realmente hay alguien por ahí destinado para mí, sino porque me parece egoísta esperar amor repentino y real de alguien que quizá no conozco y que no tiene verdaderas intenciones de amarme.

Apenas amanece, la luz atraviesa ligeramente las cortinas de mi habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo despierto. Ni siquiera sé si realmente he podido dormir o solo me distraje lo suficiente como para pensar que lo he hecho. Lo único que sé es que debió ser una impresión errónea, quizá debería volver al lugar y entender eso. Por lo que he leído, en otras culturas se considera al amor como una enfermedad, al igual que la depresión que me diagnosticaron; en ese sentido, no tengo ningún interés en más enfermedades y mucho menos el tiempo para padecerlas, una es suficiente.

Tengo una idea, iré a verla, la miraré a los ojos y tomaré una decisión con base en lo que vea en ellos. No, no intentaré tocarla, porque estoy seguro de que ella no es mi alma gemela. No puede serlo.

Camino ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, quiero que esto termine cuanto antes. Me detengo en la escalera que conduce al restaurante y la observo. Ahora que lo veo, la madera está muy desgastada, alguien debería reparar el tercer escalón porque podría causar accidentes. Me pregunto si podría ofrecerme a hacerlo. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que venía a hacer aquí y pienso en volver a casa. Lo que realmente debería hacer es tomar su mano para saber si es o no mi alma gemela, aunque lo que me trajo aquí es mi sospecha acerca del amor… pero eso me devuelve a la pregunta de esta mañana, ¿el amor y el destino se corresponden? Esto va a volverme loco.

Maldigo entre dientes y subo la escalinata con pasos demasiado rígidos, al menos la mitad, el pensamiento de que estoy siendo infantil atraviesa mi mente y comienzo a caminar con normalidad. Arriba está la dueña, colocándose un sombrero rosa, algo viejo y descolorido. Me saluda muy animada y dice que llego más tarde de lo normal, me pregunta si tengo algo importante que hacer y, antes de que pueda responder, me pide que la acompañe a hacer un mandado. Comienza una larga explicación y lo único que llama mi atención es que Hee Seol está resfriada y el mandado consiste en llevarle medicina. Asiento con la cabeza y ella lo toma como un sí, de cualquier manera, mi propósito es verla.

Bajamos la escalera y caminamos tres calles a la derecha. Esta mujer es tan habladora que no necesito decir nada más que monosílabos ocasionales; me agrada. Damos vuelta a la derecha y, dos casas más adelante, se encuentra un edificio de dos pisos, la pintura está medianamente gastada y los ventanales muy descuidados. Solo hay uno que parece atendido, incluso se pueden ver las cortinas color rojo que cubren la ventana. La dueña señala hacia esa ventana y dice que es el departamento de Hee Seol. De algún modo ya lo sabía.

Atravesamos la puerta y subimos la escalera. Mientras tanto, la dueña me cuenta rápidamente que Hee Seol es una hija no reconocida de un pintor tailandés del que alguna vez escuché hablar, dice que su madre es coreana y que la dejó en ese sitio hace unos años; la dueña la cuida desde entonces. Supongo que esa chica lleva el arte en la sangre, sus pinturas son buenas. Ya veo por qué me parecía que sus ojos eran muy redondos, para ser coreana, quizá… La dueña interrumpe mis pensamientos anunciando que el departamento es el 202. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta, la dueña toca tres veces seguidas y saca una llave: parece un anuncio en clave. Abre la puerta y entramos a un pequeño departamento, todo está tan ordenado que me sentiría culpable si toco algo. Al fondo está la ventana con las cortinas rojas que vi desde afuera, parecen ser de satín, quizá cosidas a mano. Las paredes están cubiertas de dibujos de plantas sin flor, un óleo enmarcado sustituye a éstas. Cabe resaltar que resulta creativo. Sonrío con ganas. Esa chica usa su casa como un enorme lienzo. Me pregunto si todas las habitaciones tendrán el mismo aspecto. En el centro de la sala hay un caballete, una mesita con frascos de pintura y un contenedor de barro con pinceles de varios tamaños. El lienzo está de espaldas, despierta mi curiosidad. Me dirijo hasta él y me doy cuenta de que se trata de una escena de mercado a medio hacer.

—Tal vez lo deje— escucho decir.

Levanto la vista. Siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy mirando una pintura. Al igual que la primera vez, miro su rostro detenidamente. Sus ojos están algo achicados por la enfermedad, la misma nariz redondeada, ahora enrojecida, las mejillas coloreadas, el flequillo disparejo y el cabello corto alborotado. Algo en lo que veo resulta aterrador, no me refiero a la enfermedad reflejada en la figura de ella, sino a esta curiosa sensación de protección que siento en las manos. ¿Qué significa esto? En medio de la conversación con la dueña olvidé lo que me hizo salir de casa. Veo a la dueña, al otro lado de la habitación, poner cosas sobre una mesa, la veo mover la boca y sé que está hablando, pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en esta sensación que comienza a ponerme nervioso. Está mal, tengo cosas que debería hacer, una estabilidad emocional qué recuperar para volver a mis obligaciones previas… se supone que necesito una cura, no distracciones. No otra enfermedad.

—Debo irme— digo.

—No voy a contagiarte— sonríe.

—Debo hacer algo. Adiós.

Me apresuro a la salida, salgo del departamento a grandes zancadas, dejo el edificio atrás sin detenerme a darle una mirada. Y me detengo. Estoy huyendo de nuevo. ¿De qué? La última vez hui del edificio de la empresa, antes de eso hui de casa. Parece que todo lo que hago es huir. Quizá también huyo de mi mismo cuando voy al café donde nadie me reconoce. Me siento estúpido.

Llego a casa y me doy cuenta de que no he comido. ¿Qué debo hacer? Entro en casa y no enciendo las luces, camino a la cocina. Hace tiempo que no tengo la necesidad de cocinar, no estoy seguro de que haya algo en buen estado. Decido abrir la alacena y saco un atún en lata. No parece mala idea.

He pasado cuatro semanas viviendo a base de enlatados y sin salir de casa. No tengo ánimo de nada, a decir verdad, el reloj digital de la sala es el que me permite saber qué día es hoy. A veces duermo en el sofá y a veces en la alfombra. Desde que no tengo teléfono, las únicas llamadas que recibo son al teléfono de la casa, he contestado menos de la mitad de ellas. De todas maneras, ya sean enlatados, ya sea comida congelada, cada que me llevo algo a la boca me acuerdo de esa chica, eso hizo que no comiera en tres días, pero el agua embotellada disminuyó considerablemente. Decidí que, si logro dejar de pensar en ella, el sentimiento debería desaparecer. El primer día intenté salir a la calle sin dirigirme hacia allá, pero de algún modo lo estaba haciendo, así que decidí volver en cuanto lo noté y no lo he vuelto a intentar.

Miro el techo, recostado en el suelo, a mitad de la sala. Hay latas de refresco a mi alrededor y algunas botellas de soju que encontré en el refrigerador días después de que me encerré por voluntad propia. Cierro los ojos y siento un mareo, podría culpar al hecho de que no he comido desde ayer en la mañana. Me parece ver una silueta frente a mí a través de los párpados, pero solo son esas manchas que se forman por la luz. Siento cómo me quedo dormido lentamente.

Han sido dos semanas más. Arrastro los pies en dirección al baño y, apenas paso por el espejo de cuerpo entero, me detengo. Miro el aspecto de mi cuerpo y ladeo la cabeza. Llevo los mismos pantalones holgados desde hace tres días, una camiseta que me queda grande… me veo patético, decepcionante. Cualquiera que me viera no podría reconocerme con esta apariencia, resulta deprimente.

Salgo del baño y arrastro los pies a la cocina, pero me detengo en la entrada. Estoy harto. En un arrebato, me apresuro a la ducha, el agua fría recorre mi cuerpo sin que me importe la temperatura, al salir me visto rápidamente, tomo las llaves y salgo de casa. Estoy harto de todo y ni siquiera hay una razón concreta. Todo esto pierde sentido cada vez más, últimamente no sé qué es lo que me mueve a abrir los ojos. Antes tampoco lo sabía, luego creí que era verla a ella lo que lo hacía, pero ya que no la veo, no estoy seguro de que haya algo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Cualquiera diría que estoy fingiendo sentirme mal para no ir a trabajar o que lo que estoy diciendo o pensando es una tontería. Dirían que lo que necesito es mantenerme ocupado, pero ¿qué pasa si no encuentro el sentido de hacer algo? Éste soy yo, un hombre a inicios de sus treintas con una maraña mental en la cabeza.

Llego a zancadas hasta la avenida principal y me detengo de tajo. Hay un desfile, ni siquiera sé qué se festeja, pero hay demasiada gente. Doy la vuelta y tomo un desvío en otra dirección. Tal vez es una señal y tengo que volver a casa. Quizá deba esperar una semana más. Debería solo salir del país, anunciar que me voy del grupo e irme a continuar con mi existencia en alguna otra parte. Estoy dándole dificultades a la agencia, los miembros, mi familia… incluso a mí mismo. No aporto nada al mundo, alguien me dijo una vez que, biológicamente, las personas nacen, crecen, deben reproducirse para continuar la especie y morir. ¿Eso significa que estoy estancado y absorbo recursos de forma innecesaria? Me mantengo a flote con antidepresivos e intento encontrar el sentido de las cosas y mis acciones, pero no estoy llegando a ninguna parte. Encontré algo qué hacer, alguien que me producía un desconocido interés y me alejé de ello: no quiero alargar la lista de cosas o personas con las que he fracasado.

—¡Hey!— escucho.

Mis pensamientos se esfuman de repente. No sé cuántas calles he caminado.

—Estaba segura de que eras tú, te vengo siguiendo desde tres calles atrás. Caminas muy rápido.

Hee Seol parece agotada. Quizá se debe a las bolsas de mandado que lleva cargando.

—¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto.

La chica ahoga una carcajada y la mirada en sus ojos me produce un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con la desesperación creciente que sentía hace unos segundos?

—A dos calles del mercado principal— responde—. ¿Estás libre? ¿Sabes cocinar?

—En realidad no.

—Vamos, alguna vez tuviste que haber ayudado a tu madre en la cocina— asiento de forma automática—. Con eso basta, el ayudante de cocina renunció esta mañana, el lugar es un caos, así que, si no tienes nada qué hacer, podríamos contratarte.

Nunca pensé que de estrella hallyu podría pasar a ayudante de cocina.

—No creo que le resulte de utilidad al cocinero— contesto.

—Claro que sí, todos servimos para algo. Vamos.

Hee Seol echa a andar con la curiosa certeza de que voy a seguirla. Cosa que es cierta.

Han pasado varios días. Resulta que ser ayudante de cocina no es tan malo. Lavo verduras a diario, pico otras y, en ocasiones, hiervo carne o papas. He descubierto que pasar todo el día con Hee Seol me ha producido una especie de dependencia, si puede llamarse así. Quizá lo ha sido desde que la conocí. No creo que mi terapeuta apruebe esto, no debo depender de nadie, suficiente prueba he tenido con los días en que he estado sólo. Además, parte de “curarme” es aprender a moverme por mí mismo. Se supone.

La noche avanza y llego a casa. En la puerta hay una carta del manager, la abro y dice que el CEO concertó una cita con mi terapeuta para saber mi condición. Les interesa lanzar algo pronto y quiere enviarme a eventos públicos. Me visualizo a mí mismo sosteniendo una sonrisa falsa en frente de las cámaras, recibiendo montones de preguntas por mi ausencia. Sé que los miembros contestarán por mí en un intento de hacer más ligero el asunto, pero la sensación de ser un mono de circo frente a las personas que publicaron notas amarillistas sobre mí y me insultaron no desaparece. ¿Qué me motivaba a levantarme en público en el pasado? Un sueño, tal vez. ¿En dónde está?

“Hola, hyung. Ya sabrás que dejé de ir con el terapeuta, no sé qué tan bien está resultando esa decisión, así que ¿podrías retrasar esa cita por un tiempo? Gracias. —S.H.”.

—No tenías que enviarme un teléfono, me deshice del mío a propósito— dije a quien llamó a mi casa mientras miro la pequeña caja sobre la mesa del comedor—. No estoy desapareciendo, solo quiero ocultarme un poco. Ya sé que debo volver. Estoy soñando, Young Bae.

La llamada termina y me quedo mirando el teléfono. Conozco mi vida. Sé cuánto tiempo puedo fingir que nada pasa. Sé hasta dónde puedo ser inmaduro. Sé que la gente miente, sé que no van a quedarse conmigo para siempre. Sé que no los necesito realmente. Sé que todas mis decisiones han respondido de algún modo a las circunstancias. Sé que, en cuanto a negocios, no importa si estoy bien o no, importa lo que pueda aparentar. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me encuentro bien, pero no es relevante. Y en este paréntesis de mi vida, quiero expresarlo, aunque sea un momento. Luego voy a volver, sé que voy a hacerlo, pero esta vez no sé por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a invitarme a salir?— pregunta Hee Seol de repente.

Suelto el cuchillo por la sorpresa y éste cae haciendo un fuerte ruido contra el suelo. Sorprender a una persona que pica zanahorias es una mala idea, debería tener algo de sentido común. Ella ríe con ganas y yo me agacho a recoger lo que tiré. Debo lavarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?— respondo, fingiendo que nada pasa. Lavo el cuchillo sin mirarla.

—¿Sabes qué?— dice ella. Coloca la tapa de lámina sobre la olla que está en la estufa y se da vuelta para mirarme—. Yo lo voy a hacer: ¿Quieres salir conmigo, chico cuyo nombre desconozco todavía?

Estoy de espaldas a ella, sé que me mira porque puedo escuchar su voz claramente. Sé que ha puesto la tapa en su sitio porque la escuché hacerlo, lo que no sé es por qué me está diciendo todo esto. Sonrío de medio lado antes de voltear a verla en cuanto noto que, efectivamente, no le he dicho mi nombre.

—¿Por qué invitarías a salir a alguien cuyo nombre desconoces?

—Porque ese alguien no ha emitido una invitación.

Decido no responder en ese momento. Ella tampoco me presiona. Pasa el día entero y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la mejor forma de rechazarla sin herirla, no creo que sea prudente aceptar convivir con ella en un sitio fuera del trabajo. Lo que resulta curioso porque mi trabajo no es precisamente éste, yo debería estar en Japón ahora mismo, en un evento de firmas. De cualquier manera, no me siento como la compañía más indicada. Antes de cerrar, me acerco a ella para responder.

—Escucha, yo…

—Estaré mañana a las 8pm en el parque— me interrumpe—. Puedes llegar o no.


	4. Capítulo 3. Verano

“El amor es una mentira, y mentirosa es la palabra

de aquél que me ama.

Más aún, miente cuando dice que me ve en sus sueños.

Si, tal como yo, no puede dormir,

¿en qué sueños me verá?”

-Kim Sang Yong.

Llegué al parque más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, también llegué al mercado la semana siguiente, al muelle, la galería, al parque otra vez… y al mirador hace una hora. La frecuencia de las crisis ha disminuido, temo convertirme en una persona dependiente.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sigo esperando. Estoy en la banca frente al faro, el barandal está justo frente a mí y el océano se extiende detrás de él. Es medio día y hace calor. No sé en qué momento llegó el verano, no le puse atención. El clima es bueno, supongo. Estos días todo es demasiado bueno, haga calor o no. Resulta desconcertante.

Hace dos días pensé en componer algo; a veces miro a Hee Seol mientras continúa su óleo en sus días libres y me dan ganas de pintar. Han pasado ocho semanas desde que decidí reunirme con ella en el parque, es más de lo que habría esperado. Young Bae bromeó diciendo que tal vez éramos almas gemelas, le dije que estaba loco; sin embargo, hace poco estuve a punto de tocar su mano… me asusté. Sacudo la cabeza y aparto el pensamiento. No tengo intención de buscar a mi alma gemela, no me necesita.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el cielo despejado. Una parvada de aves sobrevuela el faro en una curiosa formación triangular, da una vuelta y se va. Me encanta mirarlas, parecen libres allá arriba. No sé si yo me he visto así de libre. He escuchado comentarios acerca de la libertad que proporciona el escenario, pero nadie se pone a pensar en la presión que implica estar ahí arriba: hay muchas responsabilidades, cada cosa en el espectáculo está preparada de antemano. Aunque admito que es una forma de verlo… pero no. Los hombres no pueden volar. No sin que alguien tire de sus alas o les arroje piedras con una resortera. El cuento de ese escritor japonés resuena en mi cabeza y me imagino a las mariposas preguntándose por qué los hombres no pueden volar. Por otro lado, alguna vez quise hacerlo: volar por los cielos. Conocí la música en ese tiempo, cambié mi aspecto físico y mi vida entera por ella, por volar en el escenario como los grandes lo hacían… fue entonces cuando comencé a sentirme solo. Mis alas iban creciendo, pero la soledad también lo hacía. Solo tenía a los miembros y a mi familia… quizá los miembros eran mi familia.

El sonido del teléfono celular me interrumpe, lo miro sonar sobre la banca y siento el impulso de lanzarlo al mar igual que al anterior. No respondo. Deja de sonar y me pregunto si debería llamar y retractarme. Si debiese decir que no estaba en mis cabales, que yo no… el teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez sólo anuncia un mensaje: “Te llamo más tarde”.

Antes de pensar en responder, una figura se detiene frente a mí y mi nerviosismo se evapora. Eso es lo que me da miedo, esa extraña capacidad suya para deshacerse de lo que me preocupa. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos. Una sonrisa juguetea en mis labios, ella hace el gesto primero y yo no puedo evitar imitarla.

—¿Esperaste mucho?— pregunta.

Claro que esperé mucho. Llegué una hora antes y, tan buen humor tenía, que acepté reunirme con el CEO, tal como me lo habían pedido anoche.

—No— respondo.

Se sienta a mi lado y me da el teléfono con toda naturalidad. Lo guardo en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?— pregunta.

—No estoy seguro, ¿hay algo que no hayamos hecho?— digo, aunque puedo imaginar su respuesta.

—Muchas cosas.

Es verdad; sin embargo, en cuatro semanas hemos hecho muchas otras.

—Saltemos en paracaídas— suelta de repente.

Ahogo una carcajada porque sé que habla en serio. Siempre dice cosas similares. Hagamos senderismo, subamos al avión más próximo a despegar… al final, la actividad consiste en algo distinto, terminamos comiendo helado y conversando de una gran cantidad de cosas: comida, pintura, recuerdos… cuando el día termina, siempre dice lo mismo: “Hacer equis cosa fue muy divertido”.

Llego a casa y enciendo las luces, dejo los zapatos en el recibidor y uso las sandalias. Generalmente llego a las once de la noche o un poco antes, evito cenar porque ya he comido y miro una película o algún show de variedades que parezca entretenido. He reído mucho estas últimas semanas. También suelo leer el libro de poesía antigua que mi hermana insistió en regalarme. Poesía breve de la era Joseon. ¿Para qué? Solo ella lo sabe, aunque no me desagrada.

Mi mánager no tarda en llamar por teléfono, decido responder antes de que se le ocurra venir a buscarme. Explica que el CEO quiere reanudar mis actividades cuanto antes para que la gente se olvide del incidente con buenos artículos de prensa, quiere que comience a asistir a eventos públicos antes de lanzar el álbum nuevo. Le respondo que está bien. Sé que no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí, lo supe desde que me fui, lo sabía cuando dejé al terapeuta y lo lamento ahora. No sé si quiero volver. Me agrada lo que tengo ahora, aunque también sea temporal. ¿Será que el CEO puede esperar a que ella se aparte de mi por su propio pie para que vuelva a quedarme solo y deba regresar a la empresa porque hay un contrato firmado que me obliga a hacerlo? Tal vez no. Si ella fuera mi alma gemela sería más fácil, hay leyes que me dejarían estar con ella… no quiero saberlo. Estamos mejor así.

Estoy exhausto. Durante toda la reunión, el CEO se la pasó repitiendo que mi aspecto ha mejorado y que los días fuera me han sentado de maravilla. Dijo que era el momento perfecto para que volviera a aparecer en público, insistió en las conversaciones que tuvo con algunos periodistas y productores de noticias para que publiquen buenos artículos. Nada de lo que dijo me resultó demasiado convincente; sin embargo, entiendo que se trata de un negocio y, como el producto que soy, debo generar ingresos. Al final acepté asistir al evento del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Seúl, se trataba de la inauguración de una nueva exhibición. Algo menor y lleno de gente, por decirlo de algún modo. Ji Yong me llamó poco después de que llegué a casa, preguntó por mi estado y el evento público, luego de escuchar mi respuesta dijo que no era necesario que yo fuera, después de todo, “la gente no está interesada en Choi Seung Hyun, solo en T.O.P.”.

El mánager me contó una historia cuando veníamos de camino a la compañía. Me levanto de la silla a medio pasillo y camino al elevador. La historia de su romance con su futura esposa me llamó la atención no porque estuvieran a nada de casarse y se envíen mensajes cursis cada diez minutos, sino por lo que considero el propósito de que yo me enterara, una especie de significado encriptado en la narración: no sabían que eran almas gemelas.

No le he contado sobre Hee Seol a nadie más que a Young Bae y Ji Yong, pero creo que mi mánager ha sacado sus propias conclusiones. Salgo del elevador en cuanto se abren las puertas y camino hacia la salida. Aún no comprendo la necesidad de hacerme venir, si el CEO quería que le contara el evento pudo haber llamado… quizá ese pensamiento resulta egocéntrico.

El mánager y su novia se conocieron en el servicio postal, ella es empleada ahí, él hace envíos a menudo. Pasaron varios meses hasta que decidieron tomarse de las manos por primera vez, las costumbres sociales dicen que uno toca la mano de alguien cuando el interés es mutuo y pretendes comprobar si lo suyo realmente tiene futuro. Es un riesgo decidir darle la mano a alguien que ha llamado tu atención, esa persona podría no ser la correcta. Una gran cantidad de personas deciden darse la mano en el primer encuentro para no perder el tiempo, pero eso provoca que lleves una vida ansiosa y quizá solitaria. Hay muchas historias en televisión y en los libros acerca de esa clase de situaciones. En la historia está registrado que una reina de la era Goryeo resultó ser el alma gemela del hermano favorito del rey, obviamente terminó en tragedia. ¡Claro que necesitas estar preparado para tomar la mano de alguien o mejor no hacerlo!

Sigo caminando ahora por la acera, llegaré a la esquina y tomaré un taxi a mi casa. Como sea, el mánager y su novia recibieron la bendición de lo que sea que intervenga en esas cosas, dieron “positivo” o algo así. Sonrío, qué manera de hacerme bromas personales a mi mismo. Aunque esa clase de cosas también me inquietan, ¿qué pasa si tu alma gemela es un criminal o ya está muerta? ¿Qué pasa si el destino quiere que, irónicamente, tu alma gemela sea tu carcelero cuando te encierren? ¿Qué pasa si alguien no quiere a su alma gemela? A parte del riesgo de quedarse ciego, que más bien considero un mito, debe ser triste estar atado a alguien solo porque una fuerza mística o biológica te obliga. No sólo eso, ¿qué pasa si no quieres que alguien esté atado a ti? Yo no quiero, me parece injusto.

Hago la parada al primer taxi que pasa y subo el cierre para cubrir la mitad de mi rostro. El taxista es un hombre mayor, me recuerda a mi abuelo. Abordo el vehículo, le doy la dirección y miro por la ventana. Mi abuelo era la clase de persona que te cuenta historias reales como si fueran las más fabulosas. Sé de pintura gracias a él, todo lo que hablaba tenía que ver con arte y con mi abuela, para él ambas eran lo mismo. Yo tenía seis años cuando hizo esa comparación, recuerdo que no entendí lo que decía, ¿por qué mi abuela se parecería a un cuadro de Monet?

Me dispongo a bajar del taxi y el hombre me desea suerte. Agradezco y salgo. Camino hacia la puerta y, en cuanto estoy dentro, dejo los zapatos en la entrada, me siento en el escalón y me dejo caer hacia atrás, acostándome en el suelo. Me pregunto cuánto le afectará esto al traje que llevo puesto.

Enciendo las luces de mi cuarto y me quito la ropa para cambiarme. Técnicamente estoy llegando del trabajo luego de varios meses. Cuando vivía con los miembros en el dormitorio de la empresa, llegábamos juntos y, dependiendo de nuestro humor, dormíamos o comíamos ramen. Vivir sólo hace que lo único que haga es mirar el techo… al menos por ahora. Quizá otras personas hacen otras cosas, no sé, mirar televisión o algo así. Hace tiempo podía llegar y conversar con _esa_ persona. Cada vez que pienso en ella me siento agitado. Pocos saben lo que realmente sucedió. La prensa no sabe nada, por ejemplo, por eso las notas amarillistas durante el juicio. Supongo que el juez lo sabe. Hubo cosas que le dije a ella, cosas que hicimos y otras que, al menos yo, creí que pasarían. Todo se desató a partir de que le di la mano, esa es la verdad. No pasó nada. Ni un estremecimiento, ni un parpadeo. Solo la sensación de sus manos frías por la falta de vitaminas y nuestros rostros algo colorados por la influencia de lo que estábamos fumando. Hubo silencio cuando fuimos conscientes de que no pasaba nada. Ella estaba molesta, me culpó y dijo cosas que no quiero recordar ahora. A mi no me importaba que no tuviéramos esa clase de conexión, creí que todo podría estar bien, que quizá se daría luego o que no era demasiado importante. Yo no buscaba realmente un gran compromiso, ella dijo que tampoco lo hacía, pero me di cuenta de que mentía. Nada de lo que le dije fue suficiente, luego pasó todo el asunto y yo caí como una estatua antigua e innecesaria. En todos los sentidos. Según el mundo, mi error fue hacer algo que daba un mal ejemplo, quizá el verdadero problema fue no ser la persona correcta para alguien. Con este extraño mecanismo integrado ni siquiera tienes qué pensar en cómo rechazar a una persona.

No sé cómo terminé pensando en todo eso, es curioso que no me esté ahogando como todas las veces que lo he recordado. Miro la mesita de noche en mi habitación y veo el frasco de pastillas. No las he tomado en varios días.

Ji Yong me dijo que solo tomara su mano y dejara de ser tonto. Me hizo sentir un niño dramático, incluso me reí. Charlamos por dos horas a la mitad de la noche. Dijo que si mis preocupaciones rondaban el haber olvidado el medicamento significaba que estaba mejorando. Insistió en que no estuviera solo en casa y dijo que invitara a Hee Seol a salir. Dijo que no tenía nada qué perder a estas alturas, me dio risa que dejara incompleta la oración y se corrigiera para decir que solo lo hiciera. También dijo que estuvo hablando con Young Bae sobre un viaje que está planeando. Se echó a reír mientras decía que, si decidía hacer pública mi relación, le avisara para posponer el anuncio de la suya. Iba a cuestionarlo sobre eso, pero tuvo que colgar.

Despierto temprano y me doy cuenta de que tengo varios mensajes de texto en el celular. Parece que mi aparición en la gala no pasó desapercibida. Los artículos no parecen tan malos, al menos algunos. La opinión pública está dividida. Parece que a la gente le importa más que a mí el tiempo que no he aparecido en eventos, hasta que leo esto es que noto cuántos meses han pasado. Al principio los contaba, pero perdí el interés luego de un tiempo. Hablando de eso, según el reloj, voy tarde a la fonda.

—¿Por qué luce de esa manera? — pregunto sin dejar de mirar el horno.

A través del cristal se puede ver el interior, los moldes de pan son iguales, pero no entiendo por qué el mío no se ve como el otro.

—Quizá le faltó algo— dice Hee Seol aún cortando manzanas.

Su indiferencia ante mi fracaso haciendo pan me pone nervioso. Me parece increíblemente preocupante que el pan no se esponje correctamente, no podemos servir pan que no está bien hecho. Suena la alarma del cronómetro y se apresura a abrir el horno, la miro hacerlo y me acerco a ella para ver el pan de cerca. Por suerte no soy panadero.

—No luce tan mal— comenta—. El sabor es lo que importa.

Pone los moldes en la mesa y no puedo dejar de pensar en qué salió mal.

No dejé que sirviera el pan que yo hice, de algún modo me siento culpable. Cuando una persona compra un producto, espera que esté bien hecho, una suerte de objeto ideal. Es exagerado, tal vez, pero no es solo pan, yo creo que…

—Hora del postre— anuncia Hee Seol.

Acabábamos de almorzar en la mesa de la cocina. Ella se levanta de la silla y la sigo, siempre me encargo de las bebidas y ella del postre como tal. Sirvo café en las tazas y camino de vuelta a la mesa, las coloco y volteo a verla, noto que está poniendo en platos rebanadas del pan que yo hice.

—Merece ser probado— dice al notar mi mirada.

No digo nada. Me siento y, apenas lo veo frente a mí, miro el pan con desconfianza. Ella se sienta, toma un pedazo con el tenedor y se lo lleva a la boca. La miro con atención.

—Tienes razón, tu futuro no está en la panadería— dice antes de beber un sorbo de café.

Sus palabras me suenan más duras de lo que esperaba. Por algún motivo me molesta, yo fui el primero que rechazó el pan por su aspecto, pero creo que, si fuera un ser vivo, se sentiría ofendido. Tomo el tenedor y decido probarlo. Un segundo. Definitivamente no es que yo lo haya hecho, pero lo único que lo diferencia de otros panes es que no luce… igual. Es bueno.

—Sinceramente creo que eres injusta con el pan— respondí.

—No puedes decir que se ve bien para ser un marmoleado.

—Pues no, pero eso no importa— me altero levemente—. Podrá no ser lo que esperabas, pero no importa si no se ve así, el sabor es…

Me interrumpo al notar lo que acaba de pasar. “El sabor es lo que importa”, había dicho ella. Sonríe y sigue comiendo sin decir nada.

Doy vuelta sobre mí mismo y quedo mirando al techo. Llevo media hora recostado en mi cama, pensando en pan marmoleado y la lección sacada de un libro de superación personal que éste representa. El celular suena, es un mensaje. Estiro el brazo de mala gana, pero me incorporo en cuanto veo el remitente. Casi nunca me manda mensajes.

“Vamos mañana al cine, esta vez de verdad. No abrirán el restaurante”.

Sonrío de medio lado.

“Que sea una función matutina, así podemos hacer más cosas después”, respondo sin pensarlo demasiado.

“Genial. Te veo mañana”.

Respondí con un emoji sonriente. Nunca hemos salido por tanto tiempo. Siento un nudo en la garganta.

Young Bae me llamó por la noche, el interés de mis miembros resulta agradable últimamente. Me pregunto cuál es su preocupación, estoy seguro de que no creen que vaya a dejar la empresa o algo así, habrían venido todos juntos para hablar conmigo o se habrían dividido los días de la semana para hacerlo por separado. La conversación con Young Bae fue breve, me contó acerca del viaje que haría con su esposa, tenía planeado un evento para ella y quería pedir mi opinión al respecto. No sé cómo podría ayudarle, no me parece que esté en la posición de decirle a mi amigo recién casado cómo sorprender a su esposa en la luna de miel. Creo que lo que quería era hacer conversación, hacerme reír con bromas absurdas o algo así, puedo decir que las tonterías que le dije realmente me hicieron reír, gracias a eso también él dijo que sonaba mejor. Incluso ofreció salir a comer con todos los miembros cuando volviera de su viaje. Acepté. De algún modo su propuesta sonaba sincera, sus argumentos sobre no haber hecho nada juntos en un tiempo tenían sentido y algo en mi cabeza insistía en que estaba bien. Si pudiera, extirparía ese órgano, neurona o lo que sea que sigue insistiendo en que todo está bien, nada me aterra más que pensar en que ese “todo está bien” terminará, porque puedo imaginar lo que viene después. No será agradable.

Me levanto a las 8:00am como si tuviera una agenda urgente. Hasta que me estoy mirando en el espejo de mi habitación soy consciente del esmero que estoy poniendo en mi apariencia. ¿Si me aparezco así para ir al cine resaltaré demasiado? ¿Le parecerá extraño? ¿Me veré mal? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? No vuelvo a vestirme porque me da la impresión de que llegaré tarde, a pesar de la hora que es. Bebo un vaso de jugo a manera de desayuno y salgo de casa. Hace calor desde temprano, así que el abrigo que llevo es ligero. Cuando hablé con Young Bae terminé contándole que iría al cine con alguien, esperaba alguna clase de burla o comentario exagerado, pero lo que hizo fue recomendarme un pequeño restaurante que conocía y que los girasoles son más originales que las rosas. No iba a comprarle flores, no es el momento para eso. Pero todo el mundo ama comer, así que el restaurante parece una buena idea.

Llego al cine y compro dos boletos para la primera función. Llegué media hora antes de lo acordado, así que me siento a esperarla en un sofá. Pienso en la historia de ese zorro que explicaba lo que era “domesticar”. Sonrío por la idea. Más libros de autoayuda. En cualquier caso, ser domesticado o dependiente es casi lo mismo, en ninguno de los dos parece que tu voluntad sea relevante…

—Pareces muy pensativo, ¿o estabas a punto de quedarte dormido?— no noté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Pensaba en…

Me interrumpo al verla. Me siento un poco mal por no haber puesto más empeño en mi cabello, quizá debí seguir peinándolo en lugar de dejar el cepillo en el mueble c cuando creí que ya era demasiado. Esta vez no miraba una pintura cuando me interrumpió, pero ahora la miraba a ella, que era casi lo mismo. Recuerdo al niño de seis años cuando su abuelo le dijo que la mujer de la que se enamoró era una obra de arte, así supo que ella era su alma gemela. ¿Será que nunca la había visto vestida de blanco? ¿Estoy exagerando?

—Pensabas en…— repite ella.

—No importa— respondo—. Compré los boletos hace un rato, la película comenzará en unos minutos.

Enarca ligeramente una ceja para parecer curiosa, pero su sonrisa la traiciona.

—¿Cómo sabías qué película quería ver?

—Miraste el cartel todo el tiempo cuando caminábamos de vuelta hace unos días, la mencionaste seis veces hace dos semanas y leíste la novela el mes pasado. Solo le queda esta semana en cartelera.

—Deberíamos elegir los dos, no solo yo— se queja. Hay algo de _aegyo_ en su expresión.

—Lo hicimos— replico—. Aunque yo compré los boletos, técnicamente la decisión fue mía. Oh, es mucho poder para un mortal.

Ambos reímos.

La película fue buena, la comida también, el resto del día… incluso el clima. El verano parece sonreírnos. Me sorprendí a mí mismo haciendo más tonterías que de costumbre, diciendo cosas sin sentido y riendo todo el día. Una mujer de un puesto callejero dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja y nos regaló una brocheta de pescado extra. Ahí comenzó la sensación extraña en mi garganta. Me sentí inquieto mientras caminábamos, no estoy seguro de si lo ha notado, pero me siento extraño ahora mismo.

La banca del faro al atardecer parece esa clase de lugar común que usan en las películas o las historias para dar paso a una escena dramática. No es mi culpa que haya una banca en un faro y que la vista sea bonita desde aquí. Lo que sí es mi culpa es que ella se esté levantando y voltee a mirarme desde el barandal del frente con una expresión que intento entender, pero no lo consigo.

—¿Pasa algo?

No sé qué responder. De alguna manera la pregunta me parece difícil.

—Desde que la mujer del puesto creyó que éramos pareja tu expresión cambió un poco— explica—. ¿Te molestó?

—No— me apresuré a decir—. No lo sé, no había pensado en esa clase de cosas. Es decir, la hemos pasado bien desde hace varios meses, no he considerado a profundidad el ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación existente o no existente. A decir verdad, lo he evitado porque…— me interrumpo yo mismo. Estoy pensando en voz alta.

Ella vuelve a sentarse. No la estoy mirando. Entonces considero la posibilidad de solo irme.

—No creo que necesitemos un título, realmente— dice ella—. No tienes que preocuparte demasiado por eso.

Claro que me preocupa. Ella acaba de decir “necesitemos”, yo dije “nuestra”. ¿Por qué me importa tanto si esa conjugación es aplicable? Ese “nosotros” que flota en las oraciones que ambos decimos sin ninguna preocupación me inquieta más de lo que debería, por una parte, quisiera saber si existe y por otra quisiera que no fuera así. ¡No lo necesito, pero si existe, resulta tan ineludible como el contrato firmado que me arrastra de vuelta a la agencia! ¡De repente no sé qué es lo que me pasa realmente! Todo el tiempo me asustaba el rechazo, el fingimiento en la actitud de todos cuando hablaban conmigo y su posterior desprecio cuando aparentemente hice algo mal. Estaba seguro de que esa condición de soledad era una especie de obligación, algo seguro. Al mismo tiempo, la posibilidad de que realmente exista alguien con quien haya un “nosotros” incondicional resulta abrumadora. Comenzamos a hablar de “nosotros” con tanta naturalidad que, ahora que alguien externo lo menciona del mismo modo, me asusta. No sólo el mánager hace sus propias conjeturas, cualquiera puede hacerlo. ¿Es que todos están viendo algo que solo yo no quiero ver? Ser la persona equivocada para alguien ya me hizo pedazos una vez demostrándome que todo lo que parecía estable y cuya efimeridad yo ya tenía por entendido realmente era más frágil de lo que parecía. Resulta irónico que quien piense en obtener una respuesta a esto sea yo y no ella.

—Hablo en serio— dice para atraer mi atención—. Ven aquí.

No noté cuando ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolso. Tampoco noté que yo estaba llorando. Ella pasa el pañuelo por mi rostro. Quizá es el contacto más cercano que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos y lejos de incomodarme, me provoca una sensación de pesar. Siento que estoy siendo injusto con ella.

—Choi Seung Hyun— musito—. Es mi nombre.

—Seung Hyun ssi— dice ella—, gusto en conocerte.

—¿En serio no te importa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los títulos.

—No son mi prioridad.

—¿Qué pasa si yo quisiera saberlo?

—¿Estás pidiendo mi mano?

—Estoy asustado.

No lo había dicho antes en voz alta. A nadie que no fuera mi terapeuta.

—Lo sé. Desde que te vi mirando esa pintura el día que entraste a la fonda.

—No quiero obligar a alguien a estar conmigo. Nadie debería quedarse si no lo desea personalmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso no pienso en los títulos, a ellos no les importó el de “padres”, ¿por qué obligar a alguien a quedarse si ni siquiera ellos quisieron hacerlo? Por otro lado, si realmente quieres saberlo, podemos intentarlo.

Pone el pañuelo de vuelta en la bolsa, se quita un guante y extiende su mano derecha como si fuera un saludo. El nudo en mi garganta se hace más fuerte. De algún modo sé que no le importaría que me retractara.

—Tal vez…

Levanto la mano antes de que ella diga nada más y tomo la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos y levantando el brazo un poco. El nudo en mi garganta explota al tiempo que lo hago, lo que sea que inició en mi garganta se extiende por mi cuerpo como un cálido escalofrío y sé que estoy llorando de nuevo. La sensación de haber colocado la última pieza del rompecabezas que llevaba mucho tiempo armando es con lo único que lo puedo comparar. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Young Bae se refería a esto cuando me llamó a las dos de la mañana ese día y me dijo que Min Hyorin era su alma gemela? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?


	5. Capítulo 4. Otoño

“Por el viento que anoche sopló

cayeron las flores de durazno que habían llenado todo el jardín.

El niño quiere barrerlas con la escoba.

¿Qué te parece si no las barres?,

¿no son flores, pues, aunque se hayan caído?”

—Anónimo.

Ya había anochecido, no lo noté hasta que las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar mi cabeza. La tormenta se desató inesperadamente, usé eso como pretexto para levantarme sin soltarla de la mano y correr hasta la entrada del faro, bajo la marquesina estaríamos bien. Ella no dijo nada hasta que nos detuvimos. Sacó la mano libre para sentir la lluvia y sonrió ampliamente, tuve una extraña sensación cuando la vi hacerlo, incluso sonreí con ella.

—Deberíamos ir a Marte— comentó.

—Hagámoslo.

Entramos al faro y nos dirigimos a la pequeña cafetería que instalaron adentro unas semanas atrás. Casi siempre está vacía, pero esa tarde llovía y a todos se les ocurrió guarecerse ahí dentro. Encontramos una mesa cerca de una ventana, nos sentamos ahí, ordenamos café y, por un par de horas hasta que la lluvia cesó, hablamos de todo y de nada como siempre. No me hizo preguntas acerca de nuestra breve conversación anterior, yo tampoco las hice; sin embargo, la charla rondaba nuestras vidas infantiles. Le hablé de mis abuelos, un poco de mis padres y algunos recuerdos que surgieron sobre la marcha. Ella me contó lo poco que sabía o recordaba de sus padres, de la dueña de la fonda, los barcos pesqueros que había visto embarcar y desembarcar todas las mañanas en el puerto… más tarde debíamos volver a casa. De repente me sentía incómodo no acompañándola, no sé si lo que me preocupaba era que ella se fuera sola o solo que se fuera. Accedí cuando dijo que no necesitaba que la llevara porque no quedaba tan lejos, pero la seguí a seis metros de distancia hasta que la vi entrar al edificio donde vive. En cuanto vi encenderse la luz de su ventana, decidí irme.

Llegué a casa hace un par de horas. A pesar de todo, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera he podido permanecer acostado en mi cama, ya subí y bajé de la caminadora dos veces, he dado alrededor de ochenta vueltas a mi sala. Estoy considerando tomar las pastillas para la ansiedad, pero llevo varios días sin hacerlo y, de algún modo, me rehúso a volver a ellas. No sé qué debo hacer. Ya no me refiero a las pastillas.

El mánager me llamó y preguntó si me había despertado, mentí diciéndole que lo había hecho. Luego de disculparse me pidió cubrir mañana un evento de Seungri, dijo que mi dongsaeng debía ir con Ji Yong a alguna parte, pero su vuelo desde Japón se había retrasado por la tormenta de esta tarde y no llegaría a tiempo. Debí haber pensado que cosas como éstas iban a pasar, poco a poco iré volviendo al trabajo. Es normal, pienso. Por otra parte, ¿qué pensará Hee Seol cuando le diga lo que hago? Me gusta este lugar porque nadie me ha reconocido desde que llegué, ella tampoco sabe quién soy, incluso acabo de decirle mi nombre. ¿Se sentirá ofendida? ¿Se irá porque no quiere lidiar con ello? De hecho, es una gran idea, quizá si le confieso la verdad me abandone y… no… supongo que no es tan fácil abandonar a tu alma gemela. Maldita genética o lo que sea que te condena de esta manera. ¿Dónde está la libertad para elegir? ¡Si quiero quedarme sólo por el resto de mi vida, debería poder hacerlo! Cuando Daesung encontró a la suya en una presentación en Busan, no tuvo muchas dificultades, no se han casado, pero lo harán cuando ella termine su maestría en robótica. Aún recuerdo su nerviosismo cuando nos lo contó, las enhorabuenas de todos. A mi me daba la impresión de que se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado, cuando se lo dije se rio con fuerza y dijo que, en ese caso, el arreglo había sido bastante bueno. Su novia es bajita, de cabello ondulado e igual de sonriente que él. Se hacen eventos el uno al otro, graban sus reacciones, toman fotografías… son una pareja cursi y normal. Daesung siempre hablaba de todo lo que haría con su alma gemela cuando la encontrara. Young Bae no hablaba mucho, pero a veces pensaba cosas y las anotaba en una libreta. Ji Yong no planea demasiado esas cosas, pero el día que encontramos la libreta del otro, dijo que, cuando encontrara a la suya, la miraría atentamente para descubrir si era falsa, en caso de que no lo fuera, la abrazaría y no haría cosas por ella, primero la descubriría. Seungri siempre ha repetido que cuando encuentre a su alma gemela va a dejar de coquetear con otras mujeres. Yo solo hablé de ello una vez, recuerdo haberlos hecho reír cuando les dije que, si encontraba a mi alma gemela, huiría con ella para vivir en todas partes y en ninguna, haciendo y deshaciendo todo a nuestro paso…

—Nunca pensaste en ello como algo más que una lejana posibilidad— afirmó el doctor Shin.

—Eran cuentos que nos inventábamos nosotros mismos, muchas veces sin sentido o demasiado absurdos. Hay una gran cantidad de artilugios y métodos para esconder el hecho de que ya encontraste a tu alma gemela, al menos en el medio artístico. Si a la empresa no le conviene, será un secreto hasta que tengas la suficiente presencia en el mercado. Nadie habla de eso porque es una práctica ilegal, pero nadie se queja porque quieren tener éxito. El público no te prestará atención si desde el principio estás fuera de su alcance, a la gente le encanta tomar posesión de otras personas— Seung Hyun abrió los ojos y miró al techo del consultorio—. Cuando debutamos, nosotros no sabíamos que íbamos a lograr tanto… hoy ya podemos anunciar nuestras relaciones sentimentales, le damos mucho dinero a la agencia, “nos lo hemos ganado”. Young Bae ya se casó, Daesung lo hará en tres meses, pero Ji Yong aún no hace el anuncio, no lo considera demasiado importante.

—¿Qué piensas tu?

—Que no es imprescindible, pero sí es justo. Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, ella también te acaba de encontrar a ti, no creo que uno deba permanecer oculto por culpa del otro, ninguno es más importante.

—Continúa.

Choi Seung Hyun cerró los ojos de nuevo…

El evento donde sustituí a Seungri era una sesión de fotos en Gwanghwamun, la revista era extranjera y las preguntas no cambiaron mucho en relación con las que le harían a él. Ji Yong me contó que el vuelo de Seungri no se había retrasado, sino que algo imprevisto había sucedido. No me dio detalles de nada, pero podía imaginar a qué se refería. Iba a decirle que me pasó lo mismo anoche, pero había demasiadas personas alrededor. Antes de irse a su siguiente horario, dijo que me llamaría más tarde. Acepté. Ahora mi mánager me lleva hasta cierto punto un tanto alejado de mi casa, me cambio en la camioneta para pasar desapercibido en el camino. Ir y venir por mis nuevos y escasos horarios amenaza con quitarme la privacidad que he ido ganando en estos meses, tarde o temprano alguien va a enterarse de dónde estoy y comenzarán a enviar los paquetes de odio hacia acá. Sé que los mandan a la agencia porque, por alguna razón, no se ha filtrado dónde vivo.

Bajo de la camioneta, el mánager se despide y comienzo a caminar. Doy vueltas por varias calles a propósito, no es que quiera volver pronto a casa. Es otoño. Los árboles se están deshojando y las canciones tristes del playlist de Young Bae vienen a mi cabeza. No mucha gente lo sabe, supongo, pero él y Hyorin rompieron una vez y llegó destrozado al departamento de Ji Yong. Estábamos bebiendo, se unió a nosotros y quiso cambiar la música en el aparato de sonido, nos reímos de él varios días por esa selección tan deprimente que escuchamos mientras bebíamos. Ahora no me parece tan risible… el sonido de las hojas debajo de mis zapatos me parece curioso, hasta musical, podría componer algo si… diablos. Qué raro se siente querer escuchar música triste o componerla. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que hice alguna de las dos. El teléfono comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo del abrigo. Lo ignoro por un par de segundos mientras sopeso mis opciones, podría ser el mánager, Ji Yong, el CEO, incluso mi madre o… me detengo apenas llego a la esquina. El semáforo peatonal está en rojo, pero no lo hice por eso: al otro lado, Hee Seol sostiene su celular contra su oreja y me observa. Saco el teléfono del abrigo y respondo sin ver el remitente.

—Hola.

—Creí que no me llamarías, así que lo hice yo.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—No lo sabía. Salí a caminar.

—Igual yo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

No estoy seguro de a qué se refiere, pero apelo a la cosa de almas gemelas y respondo lo que en realidad estoy pensando.

—No sé qué es lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto para quién?

—Para esto. Todo.

—Yo tampoco.

—No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Tampoco quiero obligarme a mí mismo.

—¿Es tu manera de preguntarme lo que pienso?

—Tal vez.

—Me gusta estar contigo.

—También a mí.

—He pensado en lo mucho que tardaste en decirme tu nombre.

El semáforo cambia a amarillo.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No te he dicho que iré a Tailandia a buscar a mi padre. Me llegó una carta suya hace dos días.

El semáforo cambia a verde.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana temprano.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta, ni tú ni yo estamos seguros de qué hacer. ¿Realmente crees que podría funcionar si lo intentamos ahora?

—¿Estás dejándome?

—No podría hacerlo.

—Porque somos almas gemelas.

—Porque aún sin que supiera eso, ya me importabas.

Ella acaba de declararse primero. Tengo una sensación rara e infantil en el estómago: yo quería hacerlo primero.

—No me agrada que lo digas.

—¿Qué?

—He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la mejor forma de aceptarlo y decirlo yo mismo, me siento ofendido con las palabras que usaste.

Ella sonríe.

—No sé si lo lamento.

—Deberías— también sonrío—. Ni siquiera hemos formalizado y ya estás tomándote un tiempo.

—Me da la impresión de que tenías la intención de tomarlo primero.

—Es posible.

—Creo que, después de todo, hay cosas que debemos hacer antes.

—Quizá te sorprendas si te las digo.

—No lo dudo, chico cuyo nombre apenas conocí anoche. ¿Prometes que las harás?

El semáforo cambia a amarillo.

—¿Qué?

—Todas esas cosas. Cuando nos conocimos no parecías querer hacer ninguna. Me preguntaba si realmente sabías cuáles eran, llegué a la conclusión de que las conocías demasiado bien. Ahora que lo pienso, me has contado todo menos la razón por la que llegaste a la fonda.

Tardo un segundo en responder. El semáforo cambia a rojo.

—Es cierto. Te diré algo, arreglemos nuestras vidas y veámonos en el café del faro en dos meses, a las 8pm. Quizá entonces podamos contar nuestras historias… y comenzar otra.

—Casi sonaste cursi.

—Recordé una película.

Reímos.

—Está bien. ¿Los mensajes de texto son válidos? — pregunta.

—¿Ocasionales?

—Hecho.

Parecemos niños planeando un juego. El semáforo cambia a amarillo.

—Entonces es todo.

—Buen viaje.

—Igualmente.

El semáforo cambia a verde. Cortamos la llamada. Ambos cruzamos por el camino de cebra. Como si fuera parte del juego, evitamos mirarnos cuando pasamos uno al lado del otro. Llego a la esquina y volteo porque eso es lo que sigue en las películas cursis que ve mi hermana. Ella hizo lo mismo. Levanto una mano. Está riendo. Bajo la mano y saco el celular. El semáforo cambia a amarillo. Le hago una señal y luego tomo la fotografía. Ella estuvo dibujando mi rostro, yo merezco una fotografía porque no soy tan bueno. El semáforo cambia a rojo y los autos comienzan a avanzar. Levanta el brazo y dice adiós con un ademán, hago lo mismo.

Doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar. Pienso en llamar al mánager, a Ji Yong, al CEO e incluso a mi madre. Hasta pensé en llamarlo a usted, doctor Shin. En ese momento comencé una cuenta regresiva en mi cabeza para muchas cosas. Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles. Comencé por mudarme, los miembros ofrecieron sus departamentos para que me mudara con ellos, pero decidí comprar uno. Me distraje las primeras semanas con la decoración y esas cosas, dejé las pastillas y quería algo en qué pensar. A veces le mandaba fotografías de cosas y le preguntaba qué se veía mejor, varias veces me cuestionó los precios de lo que le mandaba, incluso investigó uno y me dijo que deseaba que no estuviera asaltando un banco. Me reí de eso. Un mes después vi la nota de una exhibición en una galería de arte en Bangkok, aparecía un pintor muy popular en la fotografía principal, también aparecía ella. La nota decía que “el maestro” presentaba a su hija. No le hice preguntas sobre eso, tomé una captura de pantalla al teléfono, se la envié por mensaje y dije “así que puedes comprar un bolso nuevo, pero no puedo comprar un perchero”. Su respuesta me hizo reír: “no puedo creer que compares un bolso con un perchero”. Un día después me envió el video teaser de nuestro nuevo álbum, ella dijo “así que realmente estabas asaltando un banco. Sabía que estabas en malos pasos”; la referencia me hizo gracia y le dije que era su culpa por dejarme sólo en Corea. Estaba con Young Bae cuando llegó el mensaje, así que alcanzó a verlo. Les dijo a todos que me vigilaran porque “la novia de Seung Hyun cree que anda en malos pasos, tenemos que cuidar de él para causarle una buena impresión”. Pasó otro mes entre viajes, promociones y sesiones fotográficas…

—¿Qué pasó cuando la viste de nuevo?— preguntó el doctor Shin.

—Aún nada, hoy se cumple el plazo.


	6. Epílogo. Invierno

“Aunque dicen que el puesto de gobierno es muy valioso,

no se compara con mi cuerpo.

Arreando con prisa el burro que cojea,

regresé a la montaña de mi pueblo.

Y, de repente, un aguacero me limpió la empolvada ropa de calle”.

—Sin Jeong Ha.

La historia de Moon Hee Seol era más bien triste. Su padre era un pintor que atravesó una mala racha y salió en busca de “aires nuevos”. Se sentía asfixiado por su mujer embarazada, atormentado por sus empleadores, desesperado consigo mismo… entonces decidió irse. Al abandonar a su alma gemela no obtuvo la misteriosa ceguera de la que todos hablaban, pero sí muchas dificultades para relacionarse con la gente, las cuales supo disfrazar yendo a China y fingiendo incomprensión del lenguaje. Su vida mejoró con su primera exhibición en Pekín, tuvo la suerte de encontrar a las personas correctas y su carrera despuntó. Incluso decidió buscar a su esposa, pero ésta se había suicidado, supuso que la presión de ser abandonada había sido demasiada y nadie le dio razón de si había nacido o no el bebé.

La niña no había sido registrada con el apellido de su madre o de él, la dueña de la fonda le dio apellido a la criaturita sin nombre que vivía con la mujer extraña del departamento de las cortinas raras. Ella se dedicó a criarla cuando la madre desapareció. El padre dejó de buscar a su familia hasta que se encontró con la muchacha en una de sus visitas a Corea, pudo reconocerla de lejos por el parecido que tenía con su madre. Hee Seol enseñaba a los niños del parque a pintar en un pequeño taller que ofrecía los fines de semana, ahí la vio poner la expresión extraña que hacía su difunta esposa en su juventud, también le llamó la atención que enseñara pintura. El resto es bastante obvio, la hizo investigar, se encontró con la dueña de la fonda un día, miró las pinturas colgadas en el local y todo tuvo sentido. Volvió a Tailandia sin encontrarse con su hija porque no tenía idea de cómo acercarse, así que una carta le pareció una especie de intermediario aceptable.

Hee Seol decidió quedarse con su apellido actual y no aceptar dinero o cosas excesivamente costosas porque “se las había apañado bien ella sola”, únicamente quería ver a su padre cuando eso fuera posible. Tampoco se iría a vivir a Tailandia para “reponer el tiempo perdido”. Era imposible hacer eso, ya conocía la parte de su historia que le había sido un misterio, ya no andaría por la vida sin saber de dónde venía, pero a estas alturas de su vida no quería retroceder y rearmar todo. Se verían más, eso sí, era su padre y dijo que la quería, se integrarían poco a poco a la vida del otro, hablarían y esa clase de cosas, pero apresurarse sería problemático. Estaba mejor así.

Seung Hyun escucha la historia atentamente. Toma un sorbo de la taza de café y no deja de mirar a la chica que tiene en frente. Le parece que algo ha cambiado en ella además del corte de cabello que se hizo. Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo. Se pregunta cómo lo percibió ella cuando contó su historia minutos antes de que ella iniciara la suya. No está seguro de cómo había sonado, pero sí se dio cuenta, mientras hablaba, de que las palabras fluían con bastante facilidad. Le parece extraño. Deja la taza de café en el platito de cerámica y sonríe cuando ella dice que la parte que más nerviosa la puso fue abordar el avión de regreso a Corea.

—Viste los artículos— dice él.

—Claro que los vi, ¿tienes idea de lo rápido que se distribuyen las noticias? Yo no la tenía, pasaba todo el tiempo en la fonda o pintando— ríe.

Él desvía la mirada un instante a la izquierda y se remueve en la silla como si se acomodara. Sonríe.

—Me di cuenta cuando noté que no fingías no saber mi nombre.

Ella entorna los ojos y le da un golpe con el pie debajo de la mesa.

—Qué pretencioso— responde—. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu alma gemela de la que hablan los artículos? La prensa no decide si es una actriz famosa o la hija de un empresario— se cruza de brazos y mira a otra parte.

El chico estira el brazo hacia ella para que baje los suyos y señala con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ella voltea. Una chica nota que la descubrieron y baja el celular.

—Creo que la verás en las noticias de la tarde.

El rostro de Hee Seol cambia de color. Su piel ya pálida, ahora se veía tan roja como los pimientos que ocupaba para cocinar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo notaste?

—Unos minutos— se encoje de hombros—. Es más, aguarda un segundo.

Saca el celular y abre el navegador. Su nombre aparece en los primeros diez resultados de Naver y el de ella también. Los periodistas le parecen las criaturas más aterradoras del mundo. Le muestra la primera nota de la lista.

—El mundo está especulando en este instante, tal vez debería negar todo para mantener mi estado de soltería y que mi inestable popularidad siga subiendo. De todas maneras, lucías bien en las fotografías con ese tal “Khan Yun” o como se llame.

—Xian Yuan es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre— replica.

—No me importa, se veían muy cercanos hace una semana.

Seung Hyun hace un ademán con las manos y se cruza de brazos. Toma la taza y bebe un sorbo de café frío fingiendo indiferencia. Ella ríe con ganas. Siguen hablando de cómo han pasado los últimos dos meses, de lo que podrían hacer en los siguientes. Más tarde hablan del museo del oso de peluche en Jeju y de lo interesante que sería hacer un oso cada uno, escalar una montaña, viajar al espacio, quedar varados en una isla desierta y salvar a la humanidad en un apocalipsis zombi. Justo ahora habían entrado en un túnel que no sabían a dónde conducía.

—Parece que nos trajo al espacio exterior— dice él al salir de la cafetería. Toma la mano de ella con toda naturalidad y la mete en el bolsillo de su abrigo sin soltarla.

Afuera, el cielo estrellado es el espectáculo más bonito que ofrece la vista desde el faro. Caminan hacia la banca donde siempre se sentaban a mirar el mar frente a ellos. No se sientan, esta vez se recargan de espaldas en el barandal.

—El espacio exterior parece un buen sitio— dice ella.

—¿Deberíamos comprar una estrella y vivir ahí?

—No creo que podamos vivir en una estrella.

—Tú vivirás con una— alardea.

Hee Seol suelta una carcajada.

—No conocía tu ego.

—Tiene sus momentos— dice restándole importancia—. ¿Vas a dejarme porque te abruma que tu alma gemela sea tan increíblemente brillante?

—Tú pareces bastante tranquilo con que tener a la luna como alma gemela.

Seung Hyun rio. Había subido a Instagram una fotografía de la luna cuando salieron los primeros artículos acerca de que una “fuente misteriosa” le mencionó a un reportero que T.O.P de Big Bang había encontrado a su alma gemela. Le parecía divertido el juego de palabras con el apellido de ella. El pie de foto decía: “Iba caminando y choqué con la luna. Me aturdió tanto que incluso olvidé mi nombre”.

—Lo espero con ansias.

—Yo también.

—Mudémonos a un rincón del universo lo antes posible. Terminé la decoración esta mañana.

—¿Está bien que invada tu rincón del universo?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿Tienes buenas intenciones?

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres confiable?

—Por supuesto. Será nuestro privado rincón en el universo.

—Espero que haya pan recién horneado.

—Y café.


End file.
